


Tenacious

by CalebThornton



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebThornton/pseuds/CalebThornton
Summary: A shy and precious adolescent boy struggles to navigate his way into the first year of high school enduring trials and tribulations typical teens face. What happens when an unhealthy obsession sends him into a depressing, yet suicidal state?
Kudos: 5





	1. Eating Dirt Is Fun

"Nice backpack, faggot!"

Books fall, lockers slam as the timid boy gets pushed up against it. The boy can hardly breathe, as his throat is being crushed by a strong hand. Matthew never thought this would be high school. The day has barely started and his books are already getting knocked out of his hand, he's getting choked half to death, and people are starting to form a crowd. How much more humiliating can this get? Who's to blame for this? His name is Carter Mitchell. Grade 11. One of the most popular boys in school, and also the school's best pitcher.

Ever since he caught Matthew looking up at him in the boys locker room, Carter and his jock buddies make it their business to make his life a living hell. But honestly, Matthew wasn't even staring at him. He was just trying to push his glasses up on his face because they're always falling off.

"I-I don't understand why you hate me so much. W-what did I ever do to you..?"

Tears start to form at the boys eyes, as if he's trying to beg Adam to let him go with the little dignity and self esteem he has left in him.

"Shut your fucking face, before I break your ribs." Carter says, choking Matthew with more force, putting more fear into him. 

"I see the way you look at me. Next time I catch you, I'll grab you by your tighty whities and throw you into the school dumpster. Are we clear?" Matthew is afraid to move, he starts to lose consciousness because he can hardly even catch his breath anymore. 

"Y-yes!! I got it! I swear!!" Says the terrified boy. 

Carter lets go of his grip, leaving Matthew to slide down his locker with red eyes, a runny nose, and anxiety spiraling all throughout his entire body.

Matthew quickly picks up all of his books, running into the boys bathroom stall, bawling his eyes out. 

He didn't get why Carter and his friends were so mean. Maybe because he was a freshman, or "fresh meat" as some would say. Matthew never bothered anybody, and he never came into high school with any friends. Everyone overlooked him because they thought that he was weird, gay, or just flat out lame.

*Bell rings*

It's time for lunch. Another day eating slop on a bun. Yay, right? Matthew tries to get himself together, so no one will suspect that he was crying. Even though word has probably already spread about what just happened. 

He goes through the line to get his food. As he's walking to sit by himself, he notices one of the upperclassman boys coming up to him. Adam Langford. Adam is also in grade 11, and sometimes talks to Carter and the rest of his friend group, so he's confused as to what he wants with him. 

"Yo, wanna sit with me?" Adam says, in an endearing way. This is the first time someone, nevertheless, a guy has been nice to him.

Matthew gives a faint smile and nods.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the way to Adam's table, Matthew spots two other guys and starts to feel anxious. Adam notices the discomfort in his face, and pats his back.

"Don't worry, they're cool. Just act normal." Adam says trying to reassure Matthew.

They set their trays down and immediately the boys wonder why Adam has brought this nobody to the table. What could he possibly want with this kid?

"Guys, this is Matthew. I noticed that he always eats alone, so I invited him over to our table."

"H-Hi, I'm Matthew, n-nice to meet you." Matthew says shyly while trembling, trying to keep his composure. Has he finally made some friends?

The two boys look at each other, and then look at Matthew with a smirk.

"So Matthew, you're a freshman right? How do you like high school so far?" One of the boys asked Matthew.

"I-It's okay..I guess.." Matthew didn't want to let the other boys know what happened with Carter earlier. He didn't want them to think anything of him.

The boys continued to eat. Making small talk about football, what girls they want to bang, and the answers to Mr. Felton's homework assignment. As Matthew is listening, and taking small bites of his food, he notices the boys looking down on their phones. He pays this no mind, but is curious as to what they could be talking about at 10:45 in the morning.

*Bell rings*

1st lunch has ended, and Matthew gets up to get ready for class. He hears Adam trying to catch up with him.

"Hey Matthew, where are you going?" Adam says in a kind of curious, but aggressive tone.

"O-oh I'm gonna go to c-" Matthew couldn't get the rest of his sentence out as he is being pushed into the boys bathroom.

He then see's the two boys that he just ate lunch with, follow Adam. He holds Matthew by his chin and scrunches up his face right before giving it a playful slap.

"Did you really think I would let a faggot be friends with me? Huh? Are you really that stupid?!" Adam laughs as he berates the boy.

"B-b-but..you told me to s-sit with you..?" Matthew says questioning Adam with tears forming at his eyes. Adam and the other boys laugh at him.

"Awww, look guys he's gonna cry. I only told you that because I knew you would fall for the trick doofus." Adam leans in face-to-face with Matthew with his eyes wide open.

He places a tight grip on Matthew's head, smirking at him. "You probably jerk off five to six times a night don't you Matthew?"

"N-no? I don't.." Matthew tries to explain but is shortly interrupted. "You don't what? I bet your search history can tell us. Guys grab his arms." Adam says to the two boys.

Adam grabs his phone and looks back at Matthew. "Give me the passcode, now."

Matthew is terrified of what will happen next. He has to try and speak up for himself. He knows he has to say something.

"C-can..I please just..have my phone back...please?" Matthew asks nicely.

"....." Silence ensues. Matthew's glasses get yanked off of his face and next to Adam's foot.

"Either you tell me the passcode, or say goodbye to your vision." Adam threatens, as he raises his foot.

"N-no!! No!! Please stop!!.." As Matthew pleads for mercy, Adam's foot gets closer and closer to the glasses, slowly teasing him.

"2356! I-It's 2356!! I promise!!" Matthew struggles with the two boys pinning his arms behind his back.

Adam smiles and pats Matthew on his head.

"Good boy. See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Now let's see what we have here." Adam says, now having control of the phone instantly gravitating towards safari.

_**Matthew forgot to exit the tab.** ___

____

__

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adam looks at Matthew with a surprised face. "Helplessboys.com?..." The boys start to laugh hysterically as Matthew struggles to get loose.  
"G-give it back!" Matthew says in an irritated voice. The two boys kick him in the back of the head, trying to get him to calm down and stop whining.

Adam squats down to look Matthew in the eyes.

"To think such an innocent and sweet looking guy like you would be into stuff like this. Is this the type of shit that gets you off?" Adam asks, as he gets closer to his face. "Is this what you think about at night?" Matthew looks away and blushes at the fact that he's been figured out. He doesn't know whether to say yes or no.

"You like sucking dick, boy? It's okay, you can tell us." Adam tries to comfort Matthew, but he's not really buying it considering he's being held captive on his knees in this bathroom that no one has come to help him in yet. Matthew starts to get hard as he looks at Adam more and more. Even though these boys have treated him such, he kind of likes it. Adam notices the change of expression in his face.

"Guys, let him go." Adam tells the boys.

Matthew crawls over toward Adam, unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick and balls. He starts eagerly sucking and slurping the boy as he starts feeling up his hoodie.

"Woah there! I knew you were just a fag slut all along! Go deeper." Adam says laughing with the other boys.

Matthew makes sure to make eye contact with Adam while slobbering all over his dick and deep throating to the base.

Adam sighs in pleasure, looking at the submissive boy below him. He starts to slap the boys face with both hands, cheering Matthew on to keep sucking him.

"Wait, this isn't fair. I'm pretty sure my bro's wanna get in on this too." Adam says, as the other boys start to unzip their pants and pull out their members. "Why don't you jerk them off while you give me head at the same time? Wouldn't you like that?" Adam suggests to Matthew.

Matthew, now gargling Adam's balls in his mouth, is now stroking two dicks. This has to be heaven. Nothing else can compare. As he keeps stroking, he continues to look up at Adam as he spits all over his dick, sucking and slurping, looking for validation.

"Say, I love you so much Adam and I love being your little bitch boy." Adam tells Matthew in a demanding manner. As shy as Matthew is, he tries his best not to be too loud incase someone comes in the bathroom.

"I-I luff yhu sho..mhuchh..Adham and I luff bheuing yhurr little bhitch bhoiy" Matthew says, still stroking the dicks in his hands while choking on Adam's dick.

"What was that? We couldn't even hear you..Say it again. Say it. Say, Adam owns me and I will do anything that he tells me. I would drink Adam's piss if he told me too." Adam demands again from the boy.

"Here, maybe taking my dick out of your mouth will help. Yeah? Now say it. And you better say it to where I can hear you, or I will snap these fucking glasses in half." Adam says in a threading voice.

Matthew, now covered in spit and slob and everything in between has gotten himself completely dirty. Drooling from his nose, all the way down to his chin, and onto the floor.

"A-adam o-owns me..A-and I will d-do anything..that he tells me..I would-" The boy says timidly but is interrupted.

Adam looks at him confusingly, then proceeds to punch Matthew in his nose.

"Did I tell you to fucking stop you lewd faggot? Keep stroking those cocks, and say all of it. Or next time I'll make sure I BREAK your nose."

Matthew looks down in fear with tears in his eyes as he see's blood drip. He continues stroking the two boy's dicks.

"Adam..owns me..Adam owns me and I will do anything that he tells me. I-I..-I would drink Adam's piss if he t-told me too..."

Adam grabs him by a handful of his hair. "Louder."

"ADAM OWNS ME AND I WILL DO ANYTHING THAT HE TELLS ME. I WOULD DRINK ADAM'S PISS IF HE TOLD ME TOO!" Matthew says, with a raised inflection in his voice.

"ATTA BOY!! I WANNA HEAR YOU SAY IT LOUDER!" Adam says, smiling from ear to ear. The other two boys start to laugh. How humiliating.

"I LOVE ADAM SO MUCH AND I LOVE BEING HIS LITTLE BITCH BOY. ADAM OWNS ME AND I WILL DO ANYTHING THAT HE TELLS ME. I WOULD DRINK ADAM'S PISS IF HE TOLD ME TOO. I LOVE ADAM SO MUCH!! I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM!!!!!!" Matthew says eagerly, wanting to suck more of Adam's handsome cock.

"What a good boy!" Adam shoves his member back in Matthew's mouth, this time roughly face fucking him and holding his nose so he can't breathe. "You like that you little faggot? You like being used to death by guys?!"

"Gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp" Matthew says, choking to death, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"You little fucking bitch! I'll suffocate you!" Adam says aggressively, pushing himself so far back into the boys throat that he backs Matthew up into the wall, banging his head.

Matthew starts to lose consciousness as he looks up to see the three boys rubbing their dicks.

"Say ahhh, faggot."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The exhausted boy struggles to open his mouth, as he is at his limit. His nose is bloody, he feels dizzy, and he's covered in his own spit. Still terrified of what these boys might do to him, he obeys Adam. Moans and groans fill the secluded bathroom, as Matthew is covered in cum. The two boys even made sure to cover his glasses with sperm. Matthew's head starts to lean against the wall. His red eyes start to droop, and his chubby cheeks look as though they've been bruised to oblivion.

"Look at you. A complete and utter mess. A cock-craving, disgusting, and submissive faggot with no shame." Adam says to the boy, trying to take the last bit of self respect that he has for himself.

Adams foot kicks the glasses toward Matthew, as he sees that there are scratches on the lens, and one of them looks as they're about to pop out. He bends down in front of the boy once more, just to get in his face.

"Lick them clean, I wanna see you do it." Adam says in a disturbing stern voice.

One of the boys that was holding Matthew's arm behind his back, kicks him in the back of the head, so now he's bent over with his ass in the air. Matthew looks up at Adam, and then looks back at the bifocals.

"Come on, you wouldn't want me to cause more damage to that cute face of yours again, would you? I wouldn't want to break your jaw." Adam threatens, as he pulls a pair of heavy brass knuckles out of his backpack.

"N-no...Please..please stop this....I'm begging you!!" Matthew pleads, as his eyes open widely to see the weapon in Adams hand.

Adam places his foot onto Jamies hand. "Lick them. Clean." He tells the boy. Trying to resist, Matthew realizes it's best for him to give in, as he starts licking the cum off of his own glasses.

"Good boy. You're catching on well. I knew you weren't that dumb." Adam says in a praising-like voice.

The two boys let go of Matthew leaving him almost passed out on the bathroom floor.

Just before the boys leave, Adam walks over to Matthew to grab a handful of his hair and whispers in his ear.

"If you tell anybody about this, I'll arrange your fucking funeral myself you loser masochistic faggot. Go cry yourself to sleep tonight. It might be what you need."

Matthew looks up at the cruel boy towering over him with a saddened and betrayed look on his face as to why he's treating him like this.

The three boys leave, leaving Matthew in a circle of despair. He can't stop crying. He know he has to get himself together before somebody see's him looking the way he does. Nobody came to his rescue, nobody cared enough to see where he was. He has no friends, no one to embrace him. No one to fill his heart with love.

But somehow, he still has love in his heart for other people. Even Carter. Even the two boys. Even Adam.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trying to gather himself together, he knew the bell was about to ring. Matthew knew he couldn't be late to class again, (not like anyone would care) but he still wanted to go to class and pretend like his face didn't just get ruined.

He tries to clean the blood, snot, and cum stains off of his light wash denim jeans and Sleeping With Sirens t-shirt the best he could, before grabbing his backpack and heading to class.

As Matthew enters the classroom with a dreaded look on his face, he is greeted with a blank stare by one of the schools most hated teachers, Ms. Lewis.

She stops teaching the class and puts one hand on her desk, and the other on her hip.

"What's the excuse this time Matthew? Did you get tripped in the hallway? Have your books gone missing? Oh wait, let me guess. You had to go to the nurse because your eye started swelling up?"

The class stares at Matthew as giggles fill the room.

"N-no ma'am, that's not what happened at all..The b-" Matthew tries to explain but is almost immediately cut off by Ms. Lewis.

"Enough excuses Matthew. Maybe some time in detention will do you some good so you can think about why you're always late to my class. Sit down please."

With his head down and his stomach churning at the thought of detention, Matthew sits down in his seat and pulls out his notebook. As he opens it up, he notices a message that is written with a red marker.

"FAGGOT FAGGOT ON THE WALL, WHO HAS THE BLOODIEST NOSE OF THEM ALL?"

Matthew shivers in fear as he has a feeling who wrote this in his notebook. He slowly looks behind him as he see's Carter smirking at him from three rows back.

As Carter gets up to throw something away, he makes sure to step on Matthew's foot and to bump him and his desk.

"Ow!" Matthew mumbles in pain making sure not to cause a reaction from everyone else working.

Carter looks back at Matthew and mouths the words, "See you in detention." He then sits down and continues to work on the assignment to make sure Ms. Lewis doesn't see or hear anything.

Matthew tries to wiggle his foot, as he can tell its bruised by the way it hurts. He tries to get his mind off of what happened by trying to do his work.

*Thirty-five minutes pass by, bell rings*

"All right class, that is it for today. Remember that your test Friday is heavily influenced by the past handouts I've given you all, and the 8 page study guide that I HOPE all of you completed. See you tomorrow!" Ms. Lewis says with a smile.

Everyone begins to pick up their book bags to exit out the door. Matthew takes his time per usual trying not to get into anybody's way, and most importantly trying to avoid Carter.

Matthew begins to notice that Carter is waiting for him to leave first so he can walk behind him. The anxiety ridden boy gets his stuff and tries to speed walk out of the room right suddenly before his eyes meet with Ms. Lewis.

"Matthew, remember. Today at 3:00. When I look at the roll tomorrow, I expect your name to be present. No excuses, understand?" Ms. Lewis reinstates.

"Y-yes ma'am.." Matthew replies, just wanting to leave and avoid Carter.

As soon as Matthew is able to feel as though he has gotten some distance, he feels himself being pushed on the wall cheek first.

Carter then comes up behind him and whispers in his ear. "You belong with the rats and rodents alongside the street. You will always be nothing but my punching bag. Do you understand you piece of shit?!"

********

********

Matthew opens his eyes wide as he feels a hard nudge against his body, and a hard on come about in his pants. He can never let Carter know that he sort of enjoys when he fucks with him.

"You would look better being a piece of gum under my shoe. Even that is too good for you. You're just a sample of my spit." Carter says, still berating the scared boy and spits twice on the back of Matthew's neck.

Carter backs off of Matthew, leaving him to slide down the wall to not only question his mortality, but question why there's pre-cum in his SpongeBob briefs. 

Is this suppose to be what high school is like?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It is the end of the school day and Matthew seems to have stayed out of the way for the most part. Just thinking about how he has to attend detention with Carter Mitchell and god knows who else makes him want to just disappear into thin air.

*Final bell rings, 2:45 PM*

While everyone is making their way to their cars or to their buses, Matthew goes into the closest boys bathroom stall and puts his hands on his head.

What should he do? Detention is in fifteen minutes. Should he just try to avoid Carter? What if that makes it worse? What if Carter tries to throw things at him? What if he tries to steal his stuff and hold it hostage? So many questions are running through the boys mind.

He decides to accept fate as it is, and head into the classroom.

"There's already twelve people in here." He says to himself silently.

The teacher in charge of detention is Mr. Nelson. Mr. Nelson never really cares about anything. Half of the time, he's asleep so nobody really takes him seriously.

Matthew gives a quick stare as everyone is looking at him with a blank, but ominous face.

Matthew decides to pick a seat in the front and pulls out a book just to make it appear as though he is about to read.

(He's really thinking about what Jonas Brothers photo he's going to masturbate to tonight. Nick is scrumptious, but Joe is the good luck charm that always gets the job done every night.)

3 PM hits, and guess who comes strutting into the room with a cocky face? You guessed it. Carter fucking Mitchell.

Matthew looks up from his daydreaming daze, and instantly turns cold. Could this possibly get any worse?

Carter stares at Matthew right in his eyes, making sure to remind him of the fear that he can put in him. He takes the seat right behind him as Matthew knew he would.

All of a sudden the door creaks and closes shut. Detention has begun.

"Alrighty, you know the deal. No cell phones, no talking, and none of that passing notes crap." Mr. Nelson says in a tiresome manner.

Matthew decides to pick up a book that his Uncle Wayne bought him a while ago. "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw" by Jeff Kinney. Books with pictures and comic sans font are always fun. 

While everyone is either doing homework, or just trying to find ways to past time, Carter starts to kick the back of Matthew's chair in three consecutive ways mumbling under his breath.

"Stupid." *kick* "Fucking." *kick" *Faggot* kick.

Matthew slowly starts to turn around, but he is then greeted with a much stronger kick, this time making the metal bar react with a loud *BING* noise.

He turns back around to see if Mr. Nelson heard it, but it only startled him. He keeps nodding off. Thank god for teachers who don't really give a shit.

Knowing that he cannot speak, Matthew gets out his handy dandy InuYasha pen and tears off a piece of notebook paper. "C-can you please leave me alone? I just want to get this over with so I can go home.. I have a lot of homework that I need to do...so..please stop?"

Matthew carefully drops the piece of paper on the floor, and he can hear that Carter has picked it up and read it.

"Woah, what happened to that guy who was so terrified to say anything to me? Did you get some balls Four Eyes? Haha, I like it. if you really have that much to do why don't you just come over to my house after school? We can do our homework together." Carter then slips the piece of paper on the floor.

Matthew picks it up and is astounded by what he just read. Did Carter Mitchell just ask him to come over? 

"There's no way he just wants to act like we're friends now." Matthew says to himself quietly but skeptical. 

Matthew writes back a simple "Okay...?" and passes the note back to Carter.

*Detention ends*

"That's the bell. Listen kids, try not to get yourself in trouble, okay?" Mr. Nelson says looking half-awake as usual.

Just as Matthew is packing his things and is beginning to leave the classroom, he feels a tight grip on his wrist. He doesn't even have to turn around to see who it is.

He sighs and keeps looking forward. "I-uh, I'll be there soon. I have to get something from home first. Can you send me your number and your address?" Matthew says trying to avoid the realization that he actually agreed to meet one of his bullies at his house. Is he even in his right mind?

Carter takes Matthew's phone and puts his number and address in. 

Matthew looks at Carter confused, nods, and just heads out the school doors walking home. His house is walking distance from the school, so he doesn't have trouble getting back and forth to school everyday.

Along the way home, Matthew is humming and listening to his favorite Owl City song. 

_"I like to make myself believeeeeeeeee that planet earth turns slowwwwwwwwllyyyyy." ___

____

____

As he gets to his door, he gets a text from Carter stating, "Come on cutie, don't make me wait too long. It's not polite."

Matthew gets even more confused because since when has Carter ever thought of him as cute? Carter Mitchell? The guy that makes his life a living hell everyday? Inconceivable. He can't come to understand why he's in such a rush for him to come over when all they're going to do is homework.

Ever since they've crossed paths in school, Matthew has always gotten off to the fact of being Carter's toy. He loves every punch, every bit of spit, every bruise on the cheek, and every bit of ground he can possibly walk on that resembles Carter. He's always found him hot, but he would never tell him. Or maybe this is the right time since he's being sort of nice?

Matthew approaches his front door and takes his earbuds out his ear. He puts on a hoodie to hide the stains from earlier and unlocks the door when he is greeted by his Grandma cleaning the house.

"Hi, dearest! You're home late. Is everything okay at school? Did those boys mess with you again? Are you hungry?' She asks Matthew in a worried tone.

Matthew would never want to worry his Grandma about anything, so he spares her the details about what happened earlier today.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine Grandma. No thank you, I'm going to go to my friend's house to study. I just came home to change clothes is all." Matthew replies.

_**Did he really just call Carter Mitchell, a friend? _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

"Okay, well have fun dear and be safe!" She says while continuing to clean.

Matthew starts to think of what could happen and how he wants to absolutely worship Carter. He gets an erection just thinking about it.

"Y-yeah...safe. I'll be...safe." He replies. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matthew runs upstairs to his room to change out of his clothes from school. Semen stains do come out, right? 

He changes into a pair of black sweatpants, a lavender-colored Aeropostale t-shirt, and low black converse.

As he finishes tying his shoes, he hears his phone buzz and it's another text from Carter. "My parents are gone and they won't be back until later tonight. If you have video games that you like you can bring those with you." 

Matthew stares at his phone like a scarecrow. 

"He wants to play video games? With me...?" Matthew thinks maybe this couldn't be as bad as he thinks. Maybe Carter actually does think of him as a friend. A smile is put on the boys face as he packs all of his Naruto games, one of his Batman games, and runs down the stairs out of the house.

He puts Carter's address in the GPS. "An eight minute walk? Who knew he lived so close to me?" Matthew says to himself.

As he's walking to Carter's house with "Hey There Delilah" playing in his ear, he stops when the GPS says that he's arrived.

Carter's house is huge, almost like a mansion. Matthew never even knew these kinds of houses existed near him.

Matthew takes a deep breath trying to hold his composure, and then texts Carter, "Hey. I'm outside."

From the glass window of the door, he can faintly see someone coming down the stairs. The door begins to unlock and open wide.

Matthew is almost drooling from the sight in front of him. 

Carter is in his American Eagle boxers, dirty white socks, and no shirt. What is actually going on here?

"Look who it is, Four Eyes finally made it. Come on in. Did you bring the games?" Carter says to Matthew acting like everything is fine and dandy.

Mathew can barely speak, and his dick is throbbing. "Y...y..y-yeah, I bought...I bought the games." 

"Cool. I play a lot of Call of Duty and Halo. Everything else is pretty much ass." Carter says with his back turned as he grabs some snacks and bottles of water.

He doesn't bother to even look at Matthew, who feels like this isn't reality.

"Follow me." He tells Matthew as he walks up his stairs. 

As Matthew follows Carter upstairs, he is observing just how nice his house is. It's nothing like the house he and his grandma live in. Looking at Carter's house makes his house look like a 1 bedroom apartment almost.

"Here we are! My cherished man cave. Go on, sit down. You can sit anywhere and take your book bag off." Carter says as he sprawls himself out on his bed.

Matthew cannot stop staring at Carter's body. He could've sworn that the white birds on his underwear were flying. He throws his bag down and sits on the beanbag chair Carter has in his room. The TV is playing some Baseball game that nobody really wants to watch. As Matthew is sitting and observing the baseball game, he hears something that makes his head turn slowly.

"You know, I haven't taken a shower yet. I bet my feet smell horrible." Carter says as he fondles himself right in front of Matthew and looks at him with a straight face.

Matthew can't help but stare at what's in front of him. All of the thoughts that he's had about Carter starts to resurface to the forefront of his mind. He starts to think about what's going to happen next and if he can even control himself at this point.

Carter suddenly jumps up and grabs Matthew's arm, yanking him onto the end of the bed where he's face to face with Carter's feet.

"Smell them. " Carter says demandingly to Matthew with a slight smirk.

Matthew tries to hold himself back, but he can't control himself. He slowly starts to put both of Carter's feet up to his nose and starts to inhale. The bulge in his pants keeps growing ever so slightly.

This is all Matthew's ever wanted. He starts to take both of Carter's sweat infused socks off, admiring his beautiful legs and massaging them.

"Y-your body is so...nice. C-can I...rub my hand on your chest while I smell your feet?" Matthew says shyly.

"I guess. Better yet, maybe if you do a good job sucking my toes I'll let you jack yourself while you do it. How does that sound?" Carter says nonchalantly to the boy on his knees on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, uhh. O-okay." Matthew says not wanting Carter to know about his fantasies.

The aroused lad starts to put his mouth on both feet making sure to lick in between and begins to lick the soles. 

"Oh wow! haha. Such a good boy. I know you can do better than that though. Or do I have to shove both of my feet down your throat?" Carter says threatening the boy to do a better job.

Matthew then starts to deepthroat Carter's left foot, pushing it so far down that he starts to gag. He then starts to pull his dick out of his pants and begins to stroke back and forth.

Carter sits back with both of his arms above his head enjoying the pleasure that his new toy is giving him. He leans up a bit and looks to see that Matthew is getting himself off.

"I thought I told you that I decided if you could stroke yourself? You really couldn't wait, huh? Does my foot taste that good to you?" Carter asks as he kicks Matthew's head up and down bruising his face.

"I-I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself..I had to do something about my erection because my dick has been throbbing since I walked in the door..." The timid boy says shyly, not wanting to stop slurping on Carter's foot.

Carter looks at him with a curious smirk, and his head tilted to the side as if he had something on his face. He starts to think that maybe he should give him what he really wants.


	2. Hangnail

The two boys are staring at each other like deer in headlights wondering who's going to make the first move. After a fifteen second pause, the silence finally breaks.

"Strip for me." Carter says as he looks at Matthew who is still on his knees at the foot of the bed.

Matthew looks confused as ever, wondering what he should do next. If he doesn't take his clothes off would he get punched?

"I-I thought that you invited me over so we could play video games together...?" He says to Carter.

Carter leans up off of his pillows and gets closer to Matthew where he's face to face with him. He begins carefully stroking the boy's hair and gives him a smile.

"I've always thought that you were such an adorable guy. Ever since I saw you trip and fall on the way to gym class, I've always had my eye on you. The way that your glasses almost fall off of your face, the way that you carry your books with both hands wrapped tightly against your chest, I think all of it is so precious."

The blushing boy looks at Carter as if he's about to cry. He can't believe those words are even coming out of his mouth.

"I-I don't...understand. Ever since I've crossed paths with you, you always make everyday of my life miserable. All of the beatings, all of the bruises, the name calling...Why? What was it for...? One time you hit me so hard I thought my jaw was b-"

Matthew was swiftly cut off by a soft _"shhh" _and a finger on both of his lips closing them shut.__

____

____

____

____

"Yeah, I know. I know and I'm so sorry Matthew, I really am. I guess it's just the fact that I don't want anyone else to have you. For fucks sake, you're only in 9th grade and you haven't even hit your prime in high school yet. You're so nice and I just know that you're going to be such a beauty when you get older. While I spend my last two years here, I just wanted to show you that I care about you...I just don't know how so that's why I treat you like shit."

Matthew just keeps nodding his head over and over. He doesn't know what to say. The guy that he has a massive crush on. The guy that he would jump off a bridge for. The guy who makes him keep ointment and bandaids in his book bag is confessing to him. He keeps trying to think of ways of how to get out of this cruel nightmare.

"All of that stops now though, okay? I want you to be mine and mine only. My boy." Carter says, trying to get him to understand his feelings towards him.

Matthew looks up at Carter, who is smiling at him for the first time. The tears come running down Matthew's face. He couldn't control them anymore. He impulsively hugs Carter's waist as they both fall back on the bed together.

Carter continues to smile and rubs the boy's head making him feel like all of the mistreatment was worth it.

Matthew snuggles into Carter's lower abdomen, making himself feel at home. His boyfriend is one of the best baseball player's in the school. He can finally stop thinking of a bloody face when he masturbates; now he can think of love and warmth. All of this feels so surreal. 

The two boys continue to snuggle for a while enjoying each other's body heat. As they grind on each other with their legs and ankles intertwined, Carter starts to get a stiff erection. This is his chance to get what he truly wants. He thinks about how he's gonna ease his way into fucking him.

With the love-induced lad still having his head buried in the older boy's chest, Carter uses his free hand to feel down his lower back and into his briefs.

He begins rubbing his ass and grabbing it aggressively, making Matthew whimper and moan so effortlessly.

"Fuck man, your ass is so soft."


End file.
